


Just Go With It

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: “There you are babe,” he calls out loudly. Brock stops in his tracks, but keeps watching. Steve slips onto the bench next to the random guy sitting alone, probably way too close for a stranger. The guy starts to pull away, giving him a weird look, but Steve grabs his hands and looks into his eyes, not dropping his fake smile.“Please stay,” he begs, talking fast and just above a whisper. “My name’s Steve and that guy over there staring is my ex. He’s abusive and I just left him a couple weeks ago while he was at work one day. I don’t know how he found me. Please just go with it, just until he’s gone. Please.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little flash fic that was sitting on my tumblr forever that I decided to finally put up here ^_^ Enjoy!!!

Steve’s cutting through the park when he sees him and he looks pissed. Fuck. He’s _still_ bruised from their last night together. He can’t do this. Not again. Not in public. Salvation! Guy sitting alone. He looks strong. Maybe Brock will back off. Oh well, go for it Steve! You can’t take him like this. Ignore how hot the stranger is. Just ignore it. Hopefully he’s not some homophobe or something. It’s a risk he has to take.

“There you are babe,” he calls out loudly. Brock stops in his tracks, but keeps watching. He slips onto the bench next to the guy, probably way too close for a stranger. The guy starts to pull away, giving him a weird look, but Steve grabs his hands and looks into his eyes, not dropping his fake smile.

“Please stay,” he begs, talking fast and just above a whisper. “My name’s Steve and that guy over there staring is my ex. He’s abusive and I just left him a couple weeks ago while he was at work one day. I don’t know how he found me. Please just go with it, just until he’s gone. Please.”

The guy stares at him for what must only be a second but feels like hours. Finally, he cracks the widest, most charming smile Steve has ever seen and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He even goes so far as to give him a kiss on the cheek and Steve blushes bright pink.

“Thank you,” he says, slumping against the guy just a little. “You might have actually just saved my life.”

“You want me to go kick his ass?” the guy asks, cocking an eyebrow as he peers over to where Rumlow is still watching them like a hawk. “I bet I could take him.”

Steve shakes his head, glances over his shoulder, swears under his breath.

“Want me to kiss you? You thank that’d get him to leave?”

Steve chokes a little and the guy smirks. “Uh, no, that’s okay,” he mumbles. “I think that would just get him to come over here and kick your ass, anyway.”

The guy shrugs, checking over Steve’s shoulder again. “Your loss,” he jokes. “I’m Bucky, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

 

*

 

After _forever_ the intimidating-looking guy finally stomps off and Bucky turns to Steve.

“It’s safe,” he says. “I think you can go now. If you need.”

Steve pulls away just a little, checks his phone, then swears under his breath. “Yeah, I do actually. Thank you again, so much. I’m still recovering from…” he shakes his head and waves a dismissive hand, getting up and checking his pockets and the messenger bag slung over his shoulder, “anyway, thank you.”

“It was my sincere pleasure,” Bucky says, amusement in his voice. He tears a corner off a page in his notebook and scribbles his number down, holding it out to the smaller man. “If you ever need a fake boyfriend again.” He winks.

Steve turns pink as far down his chest as Bucky can see. He takes the paper, biting his lip a little. “Thanks,” he says. “I’ll keep it in mind. It was nice meeting you Bucky.”

“You too Steve.”

Their eyes lock for a moment, then Steve’s phone goes off and he’s swearing again and rushing off with a wave and little, “Bye!”

“Who was that?” Natasha asks, smirk on her lips. “He was _a-dorable_.”

“His name is Steve,” Bucky says, an amused grin on his face. “His shitty ex was following him so he sat down next to me to get him off his back, I guess.”

“That sounds fake and I don’t believe you,” Nat laughs, holding her hands out to help him up. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

“I literally couldn’t even make this shit up,” he argues, laughing himself now as he takes her hands and gets up.

His phone goes off and when he pulls it out there’s a text from an unknown number.

[ **7192562774** : How do you feel about coffee?]

 

*

 

Steve is sitting there sipping his coffee as the minutes tick by. His sketchbook is lying open on the table but he’s too distracted to actually get anything done. He knew this was a bad idea. And so soon after Brock. He’s still sleeping on Sam’s couch for fuck’s sake. Now he’s going to get stood up and he’s not sure why he’s so disappointed.

He’s not ready for this. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s about to get stood up.

Ugh.

He huffs out a breath and tries to focus on the sketch he’s working on. He will make this six dollar coffee count. If nothing else, he’ll get some work done. He’s actually making some good progress, totally in the zone so he can ignore his feelings.

That’s why he doesn’t notice the other man approach, put his hand on the chair across from him. His head snaps up when the voice says, “This seat taken?” with a smirk.

Butterflies flutter in his stomach. “I don’t know,” he says, playing coy. He closes his sketchbook and tucks it in his bag. “I had a date, but he’s a little late. You think he’s standing me up?”

Bucky laughs and takes the seat, coffee already in hand. “Sorry I’m late,” he says sincerely. “My roommate wouldn’t let me leave the house until I changed, like, fifty times.” He rolls his eyes fondly.

“And yet they let you leave the house like _that_ ,” Steve teases with a wink. Things are so easy with Bucky. It’s like they’ve known each other their whole lives. He didn’t think dates could actually be like this.

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. “You’re one to talk. Is that a shirt or a rag for your paint brushes?” he teases right back.

Steve actually giggles and looks down at himself. “It’s not that bad, is it? I tried to find a clean one!”

Bucky’s smile grows impossibly wider and he leans back in his seat a little. “You are _so_ cute,” he says.

“Oh, okay, _I’m_ the cute one,” Steve rolls his eyes for effect but he knows he’s blushing.

“I knew it,” Bucky jokes. “I knew you only wanted me for my good looks.”

“Oh shit,” Steve laughs, holding his hands up in surrender and leaning back in his own chair, “You’re onto me.”

Bucky snickers and taps his fingers on the table. “So,” he starts, “you’re an artist. Professionally or is it just a hobby?”

“Both,” Steve laughs. “I’ve got a webcomic and I take commissions sometimes. I’m actually working on concepts and stuff for a whole big comic book, but I need to get a team established before I can even think about pitching it or self-publishing or something.” Is he rambling? Ugh, shut up Steve. “What about you?”

Bucky’s got this dopey grin on his face as he listens, so he must not mind his rambling too much.

“I’m an editor,” he says with a shrug. “I’m working on a book of my own in my free time, though. That’s the ultimate end game for me.”

“We would make one hell of a power couple,” Steve jokes with a wink.

Bucky laughs loudly and nods. “They wouldn’t know what hit ‘em.”

“So what kind of stuff are you into?” Steve asks. “What do you like to do when you’re not working on your book?”

“I love to read, especially sci-fi,” he actually blushes, just a little bit. “I’m a huge science nerd. Anything geeky, really, I’m probably into it.”

“Absolutely,” Steve laughs. “Me too. Comics, cartoons, video games, the list goes on. And bizarre shit. If it’s super weird I probably love it.”

Bucky gasps melodramatically. “What? You’re a _nerd_? I never would have guessed,” he laughs.

Steve laughs loudly and flips him off. “You’re a horrible fake boyfriend,” he teases.

Bucky smirks as his laughter dies down. “Maybe, but I make a great real boyfriend.”

Steve feels his cheeks heating up but the smile doesn’t fall from his lips. “Oh yeah? I don’t know if I believe you.”

“Maybe you should find out for yourself then.” He shrugs, feigning nonchalance.

“Hmmm, sounds tempting,” Steve smirks. “Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!!
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc are my lifeblood lol I appreciate them so much!! ^_^ <3
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) ^_^ Let's be friends!!!<3


End file.
